


Bonded or Bondable

by Ethannol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Haki, Heat Stroke, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Ace, Slave Bonded, Slave Trade, That's NOT how Haki works, kinky love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethannol/pseuds/Ethannol
Summary: I am terrible at making short summaries or titles. To be short:Ace was a slave, and Marco bought him at one auction. I am writing this for Dom Marco/Sub Ace, and Master Marco/ Slave Ace. Ace wanted to come, but as an unbounded slave, he couldn't do it himself. And, a bit kinky love between Master Marco and Slave Ace.It is going to be a happy ending, I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

That day when Ace woke up, before opening his eyes he felt his new Master already left the house. He looked at his hands. His heart, which now seemed to twist in an uncomfortable way, was thumping hard and loudly under his ribs. He had expected his situation got worse than this. He was not at all sure Marco gave him any instructions before he left. His Master had not really talked very much.

Ace secretly used his Haki, which was strictly forbidden among slaves, and tried to sense any human being apart he himself in this house. But no, not even a cat. Ace looked through his fingers looking up at the ceiling fan, and closed his eyes again. His thumping heart was now swallowing his breath away painfully, constricting his air passages and he felt like dying step by step, breath by breath.

For some reason, Marco didn’t bond him last night or even touch him. However, he also seemed oblivious to Ace’s attempt to escape. The last thing Ace wanted was got raped by some stranger or strangers, but that’s what happened to the other slaves. He knew it, he had seen it many times before, so after yesterday’s auction, that guardian who kept them custody as well as other slaves for bargain, stepped inside the cell and grabbed Ace, Ace fought back. Though his collar was tight, his cuffs was tight, and his chains——while Ace changed his angle, his chains got to pull to their limits.

“Stay back,” said Marco quietly.

Ace stopped or rather froze at his attacking position. He now became that man’s slave with or without Ace himself willingness. He can’t disobey his orders. That was an ancient code running deep in his blood, in all their blood. No matter what Marco told him, he ought to obey it.

Mr. Warden seized Ace by his collar, and turned to face Marco, “I told you he is a real bargain——”

“Get your hands off me,” Ace hissed when that Mr. Warden squeezed Ace’s chin hard in his dirty hand, pulling, so Marco could see this slave closer.

“I was talking to you, stay back,” said Marco’s indifferent voice, “his title was under my name now. So, like he said, get your hands off him.”

Marco stepped onto the podium and took over, looking Ace in the eye. Ace lifted his head slowly and looked straight back at him, flushed, licking at the drops of water running down his lips. There was a reason why he wasn’t sold at first place. Somebody had tried to buy him since morning, but the host saved him until the end. He was too young. He hadn’t reached his proper 20 yet.

Marco let his mouth twitch, and then rubbed his thumb on Ace’s cheek and leaned in. Ace swallowed hard, and his eyes darted to one side, anxiety; then he opened his mouth, but Marco broke off in sudden. The auction host came, and Marco turned around, talking to him in a low voice. Mr. Warden dumped a bucket of water on Ace to wash him clean. Marco stopped talking and turned back, raising his eyebrows, “I thought I made myself clear.” He warned him silently with that sharp look, making sure his words were well carried underway.

Ace licked again the trickling drops of water. What, he was thirsty by standing under merciless sunlight for a whole day.

“Of course he is old enough,” yelled the host abruptly, “we’re familiar with the law. A slave cannot be sold until he reached his 20s.” He quoted, snarling.

“Of course you are,” said Marco, actually grinning, glancing up at Ace with distance. “How old is he, for real?”

The host made another snarl, as if he was bothered by that question. He then turned to Ace and roared at the top of his voice unnecessarily, “how old are you?” Apparently, he didn’t dare insulting Marco, so he chose to shout at the slave. Ace ignored him. He now belonged to Marco. He didn’t have to talk to that stupid any more.

“Look, sir, let us be quite frank about this,” the host clapped on Marco’s shoulder, leaned in and dropped his voice low. “Try him out. If you don’t like him, just send him somewhere else. No question, no limits——”

Marco looked at Ace switching his position. That could make Ace’s future better or worse, either way. Ace had no problem with dominants, after all he is Marco’s possession now. Ace merely took a deep breath and looked away slightly, trying to hide from that conversation, his finger nails slowly biting into his palms. As for that jerk auction host, he could always fight him, or use his little secrete Haki. But Marco, he hardly even knew how to please him, not to say fight against him.

“Anyway,” Marco said, breaking off their eye contact again and facing the auction host this time, “I don’t care…but I still want his records all cleared, no charge paper or finger prints, no photos, no background.”

“Oh, that’s simple,” said the host as he reached out his cigarettes to Marco, who didn’t even look at them, “nobody would find him. He is all yours, sir. You can do whatever you want——”

He broke off his sentence and took a little step closer to Marco, smiling, whispering in an ambiguous voice, “nobody would find out, trust me.”  
*** *** ***  
*** ***  
Ace heard his words. He knew what the host mean. That meant he wasn’t exist anymore, never was and never will be. He could break a prison, or rob a bank for Marco without any trace. He wasn’t innocent by all means. He knew some upper class used to do such things, illegally of course, using their slave as a sex tool as well as a crime one too.

He glanced around at all the stuffs in Marco’s house, looking as though there was something invisible, then stood up, heading towards kitchen.

Marco forgot to feed his tool last night.

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
“Treats usually come afterwards,” Marco’s voice suddenly appeared.

Ace turned at the sound of Marco, mouth half filled with food. He choked himself, hard. His eyes widely opened, not sure he should continue chewing or spill it out. Marco sounded amusingly, he had last seen Ace before Ace woke up, and last heard his voice before he went asleep last night as soon as he lay down.

“So…sorry,” Ace coughed harshly and closed the fridge door behind him, “I didn’t——I mean I thought——You just——”

He swept his mouth blustering in front of Marco. While he struggled with his words, Marco just stood there, looked at him letting him finish. After a few attempts, Ace gave up. He then lowered his head and quietly spoke, “I’m sorry.”

He had positively tensed with anxiety when Marco had entered the kitchen and walked pass him, holding the fridge door open once again.

“Is that enough?” asked Marco.

Ace squeezed his lips into a straight line. Had Marco suggested apology wasn’t enough? You are going to be punished, a small and gloating voice echoed inside his mind. Ace seized one edge of the countertop and waited there.

Two seconds later, nothing happened.

Ace turned around, and saw Marco looking at him too. That didn’t look like a mad expression, but rather fondly. He awaited a little longer, they were most unlikely to read each other’s mind, were they?

Then Marco sighed, “I was saying do you have enough food.”

Oh.

Ace blinked and thought.

That enough.

“How was your sleep yesterday?” asked Marco, who gripped some food out of that fridge himself and sat behind table, started eating as Ace hesitantly reached out his hand to grab a milk box.

“Fine,” Ace lied: it was terrible. He kept dreaming torturous life, his childhood, and his little brothers.

Marco raised his eyebrows watching Ace over his food plate. Ace blew out a breath and looked away. His restraint stayed on even in the house. “What,” he said dryly. “You wanna hear about it? Look, I appreciate all your kindness, but you don’t really need to do this to——” Ace hissed as if he was forced by something, but he completed his sentence anyway. “Fuck me. If you want me, then, just take me, I don’t care. You are my legal owner.”

“I’m aware of that,” said Marco, smirking. “As you’re still a teenager, I bet you never heard of what’s so called foreplay.”

“I am not——”

“Don’t lie to me,” Marco said. “Did you think I would buy a random slave from underground and never deduce him?”

No, of course. Ace felt his shoulders clenching up. If Marco told the slave overseer, he was sure that he would be locked away——

“Speak of that,” said Marco. “Are you bonded, or——”

He paused.

Ace too paused next to him.

“Or bondable?”

Marco’s eyes seemed to get more aloof, and the world faded slightly. That question itself was harmless. A sex tool, yeah, sure. Ace didn’t lower his head, but clenched his hands. “I have never been used before,” he answered, quietly, and then he drew a breath and shoved back a little. “Since I finished my breakfast. Can I go now?”

Marco just kept smiling, easy and relaxed. He grabbed Ace’s milk box and poured himself something to drink and pulled out a paper he received this morning earlier, and started to read.


	2. Chapter 2

2、  
Ace was telling the truth, or at least part of it. There is no meaning of hiding it from Marco, who would eventually find out as soon as Ace hit his first wave. All slaves need to be bonded, through sex. He didn’t know how it worked, but he did know when that day came he would be begging Marco to rape him. Or he would not make it.

He waited for a couple days; then it arrived.

Ace glanced at himself through the mirror. He looked desperate, lust to be more specific. Though his restraint remained on, it didn’t bother him quite much, and Marco——Marco of the bastard, it turned out, that must be why he didn’t touch him——told him to get rid of it if he wanted. Ace stood in front of the hand basin for a long time, pulling as much cold water as he could, and by the time he finally turned off water, he was shaking, almost painfully.

Marco never bonded him, and he needed that sex. But no, he was not going to beg for the rape. He loosened his collar with one hand and reached for towel. His restraint helped him stay alarm, that Marco was just playing nice, not really nice to him. Ace sat down on the floor and rubbed his hair with his hands. Paused.

There was no way he could survive.

He hadn’t thought much about begging thing——he never had a Master before. No slave would beg for sex, it seemed ridiculous. But he hadn’t seen better options either. Just holding his wave back wouldn’t last long. Ace clenched his teeth, buried his hands deep in his hair. He could feel his code made him weak, he didn’t even need to use Haki to sense Marco on the other side of the wall. Ace was still savagely angry, he closed his eyes and breathed in and out hard. He lowered his hand down on his crotch, inside his pants, holding his cock, which was already dripping precum. Ace covered his mouth with the other hand, silently moaned, trying everything to swallow his miserable desires back.

He came, but he didn’t feel any relief. His slave code scolded in his mind that he was doing something he should not be doing, that he should let his Master rape him and bond him, after all that’s the relationship——

Ace stopped masturbating and listened, his anger cooling and calming as the heat went on. He couldn’t pick up the whole idea clearly, but slowly he was giving in—— _Gosh_ , he jerked his head back. _That’s enough. I’ll beg him. I’ll let him rape me, take everything he wants._ A sudden relief crept in, as soon as he gave in to his thoughts, and Ace abruptly flushed completely in shame.

Ace didn’t make the effort to hold still, though he did his best to stand straight and tall. It didn’t really matter, and he knew he was pathetic. Once he dropped on his knees before Marco and begged that man to——

Ace snapped his thought and opened the bathroom door. He couldn’t think about it right now or he would flinch.

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
Marco locked himself into the study. The room looked dim, no windows, thus no sunlight beaming down, and he already spent two hours researching through his shelves of books. He felt Ace by his own Haki walking upstairs, heading towards this room, staggering and emotions radiating out of him. Marco sighed, glancing along the other shelves, finally he reached out and nearly ripped the door open.

“What happened——” he broke off as Ace appeared in the front hallway: apparently leaving Ace along didn’t quite work well on this young-age slave. Ace stared at him with an open mouth, lifting one hand in a position as if he was hesitating to knock at the study room door. Marco raised his eyebrows. “Well, that saved us time,” he said.

Ace straightened up his back. “I——I had a problem,” he said stiffly, a wide gap separating them, he couldn’t go any further. But hearing Marco’s voice, feeling his presence within reach already gave him relief, to a certain extend. He was still angry at the same time, at himself, at Marco. But being angry didn’t stop him feeling better as soon as he saw Marco.

Marco paused, and then he lowered his voice, with a whispering sound that soothed Ace’s tense like a shelter protected him from storm blowing, “Is it your wave?”

“Yeah,” answered Ace, quietly, unthinkingly to be honest. “I wanted to come——but I couldn’t do it myself,” his voice fainted as every word he spoke. Marco listened hard to get his last word, then he realized he didn’t have to, he knew exactly what would happen to an unbounded slave.

“Come here,” Marco sighed again, but smiling at Ace when the young slave completely froze at his words, unfolding his arms to Ace. “Let’s see what I can do.”  
*** *** ***  
*** ***  
The room was Marco’s. Ace slept here once, that first night he got out of the underground auction, then Marco spared another guest room for him. That went as well as could be expected, but enough for the foreplay, Ace closed his eyes bitterly with that thought in mind. He took a deep breath when he finally lay down in Marco’s bed, his whole body shuttering hungrily, trying hard not to groan out loud, but his hands were tight tangling the bed sheet beneath him.

“Can I moan?” he asked tensely, panting with eagerness. Without his Master’s permission, he was hiding his hard breath the whole time.

Marco’s hand clenched down on the back of his neck. “Yes, you can,” Marco said, with a swallowing a little bit like arouse from what he saw: Ace was sinking deep into Marco’s caress, moaning and shuttering all over again, harder this time. “Trust me. I won’t do anything you dislike.”

Was that supposed be a promise? Ace couldn’t think, then another wave came, this time full of pleasure. Ace moaned and shoved his hips up against Marco’s thigh. He was panting, gasping and slightly rushing in Marco’s hand. _Please_ , let him come. He would give anything. _Anything, please, anything_. “Please,” He murmured, and leaned in offering Marco his bare throat, letting his Master bond him. “Please.”

“Ace,” Marco groaned, deep and shocked; another wave of pleasure. Ace reached out to Marco’s belt. See, he knew how to please his Master: not quite a plea, just letting Marco know he can accept it. Ace separated his legs, huffing his breath sharply. “Oh, fuck, Ace,” Marco said through a short half-pained breath, in despairing tones. But he gently settled Ace back into the mattress, pushed his hands away.

To Ace’s horror, Marco refused him.

Please don’t tell him to stop or hold it back, because he couldn’t. That was too much. He was already near the edge, so close. For the first time, Ace grabbed Marco’s hand, tried everything he could, made it a plea, and Marco gazed at him. _Please, anything, please_. Ace glared back at him and thought his thoughts.

Marco bowed his back down, mouth close enough to Ace’s throat. If he took that bite when Ace came, he would set a Master-Slave bond in Ace’s slave code. Ace did a quick breath on Marco’s movement, but he was already determined. A bright pleasure presented in him body, spark flashing——with a faint thread of despair and horror underneath. He closed his eyes, looked like he gave up all the hope.

“Come, Ace,” Marco demanded, a savage domination rolling out of his voice like a wave. Ace yield in his demand, and came in his hand, groaning loudly, and it worked. Marco only said once, but it worked. Full organism sent his tears running down from the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t stop them. It wasn’t just relief, or pleasure——Marco made it worked somehow without taking him, and though he knew Marco had wanted to. But why? Had he not done it because of Ace’s own good?

Ace slowly recovered from that sticky mess, breath still shaking, but he knew he would be fine few moments later. Marco stayed there, eyeing him down at his position, pushing his shoulders at a downward angle, like a predator. Ace couldn’t read his expression, but he guessed, carefully dropped to a conclusion: he wanted him to serve him anyway.

“May I?” Ace said after his half recovery, under Marco. He sounded badly strained, lifting up out of the bed. His mind was clearing more and more, but still in that almost painful relief and struggle of the rush, he would go nowhere without this.

“Oh,” Marco said, leaning in and smiling in a smirk way. “Ace. I thought you hated me fuck you.”

He _was_.

Ace flushed in shame——awkward, clenching his teeth and staying calm, with an effort. “I am,” he said. “I have never wanted to bond. I won’t——”

“Then don’t,” said Marco silkily, and pushed himself up from Ace. “You are right I didn’t do it as a favor. But I never asked you to pay me back in this way.”

Ace stared up at him with widen eyes as he pushed up, getting out of Ace’s personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Love you guys! I explained more details about that bonding thing in this chapter, guess that's not very normal in One Piece fandom. However I changed a lot of things making it more kinky, so please don't be too serious about it XD
> 
> Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I added Whitey Bay. Love that Ice Witch! XD

3、  
Later that day, Ace gathered himself up and staggered back in his own room and turned on the shower. Overheating was slowly cooling down, leaving him hollowness inside somewhere. That was all because Marco refused to give him that bond. Ace squeezed his eyes shut, lifting his chin up in that pouring down shower water, and opened his mouth, forcing his hatred come back when thought of that man.

He tried to block his despair out of his mind, but hardly. “D——Damn it,” he took a breath, deep, and collapsed a little, back arching against that bathroom wall, waiting for his dizziness disappear. He didn’t eat much these days or sleep with his overwhelming wave heat.

Master-slave relationship wasn’t just about sex, and Marco made it clear that something else was there, too. He wasn’t just powerful, he was——dominating. He was comforting and reliable. He was there when Ace wanted to hold onto something, even after his wave, Ace could still feel it. He could feel Marco’s hand was there, and demanded——Ace groaned. If only he could feel that hand again——

Ace jerked his eyes open, his face was locked, completely froze in shock.

What was he doing? What the hell was he thinking?

After the witness of all the torments, he knew exactly what a Master could do to his slave. Ace stared at the bathroom ceiling. He wasn’t look at nothing actually. There were colors in his eyes fading away.

Besides, Marco didn’t want him that way.

Ace had his fists clenched tight, and his stomach was in burning pain. He lowered his head a little in the shower, letting his hair brush down over his eyelashes, and switched the water to cold temperature.

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
“What am I looking at anyway?” asked Ace idly looking at the computer screen, as Marco was talking to someone over his phone. He found it amusing when his Master turned around quickly to cut him off. Oh, he could enjoy this, too. Marco narrowed his eyes, holding his cell between his shoulder and his head.

Keep quiet. Marco warned him silently, gagging Ace with a piece of donut. Ace took a bite. He didn’t care enough to pretend.

“No, I am telling you, overseers must have added her bounties,” said Marco, obviously getting outraged. Ace watched Marco turned back and stepped away after feeding him. “Listen, I don’t want to hear government report. Attack evaluation is ridiculous, Jozu, you know what her rate is, and what she is capable of——What——”

He broke off and jerked his head towards Ace just in time to see his computer system went off suddenly. Ace raised both hands and leaned back. “I didn’t do nothing,” he said innocently.

“I know,” Marco said, shoving Ace off the table. “Jozu, we have a problem here.”

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
Ace watched Marco pinching his bridge of nose again, and frowned. “Something was bothering you,” said Ace, doing his best to make it sound equivalent of “indifferent”. “I haven’t seen you for days.”

That’s true. Before Ace’s wave hit, he could hardly feel Marco in this house. Marco sighed, but instead of explaining, asked, “If I ask you to do one thing for me,” Ace rolled his eyes and straighten his back reluctantly. “can I trust you enough to bring this girl back for me without setting the whole place on fire?”

“You can order anything you like, Master, I am your slave now, and I must obey your order.” Ace paused a moment. “Though I am curious why you want me to do it.” He was pushing, reminding himself that other than what Marco showed unintentionally few minutes ago, that man wasn’t ordering him around at all.

Unaware, or perhaps ignoring his sarcasm, Marco said, “Then I ask you to follow Jozu’s orders and assist him in med bay.”

“What…you are passing me around?” Ace asked. Though he knew that’s not true, but something must have shown on his face, because Marco smirked at him. He grimaced despite his effort. Ace forced away the revulsion he felt as Marco got back to his phone.

“I don’t want _him_ ,” Jozu relied on the other side. “He is new, what if he doesn’t work well, he will screw all us up. I know he can’t betray us because of that damn code thing,” Jozu snorted. Ace abruptly realized they were planning out something illegal for whatever the girl they were referring to. “ _You_ are the one should be with us, Marco, not him. We are a team.”

“Yeah, Jozu, we are, but not this time,” Marco looked back at Ace to see he was watching him with tensed eyes. “And Ace, come back to me when you are done. I am not passing you to anyone.”

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
Yet.

Ace repeated in his own head as they finally located that Ice Witch, Izo calling her Whitey Bay. She was gorgeous, no wonder Marco worried about her. After all that’s all men did. Ace would care for her too if he had seen her earlier.

“She is one of us,” Izo said as he poked his weapon onto his belt. “Ace, Whitey Bay. Whitey Bay, Ace.”

“Aha,” Ice Witch snickered, instead of giving him her hand, she patted Ace on the back. “I’ve heard of you. You are with Marco now——his new orphan.”

“No,” Ace said in a dry, flat tone. “I am his slave.”

The resentment was real. He put up every resistance of being slaved. Whitey Bay giggled again, then removed her hand laying on Ace’s back. “I can see why he likes you.”

“No.” Ace said through gritted teeth. He may have to obey Marco, but he didn’t have to bear these morons, and he yet hadn’t been ordered to be polite. “We are leaving now or what. You guys may have not noticed yet, but I am no freeman, I have a Master waiting me to serve at home.”

“You’re being cranky,” Whitey Bay observed, folding hands under her chin. “More so than he told us. Are you getting attached to him?” she made it a soft ask. Ace growled low in warning, not that it seemed to bother Whitey Bay. She must have seen it on other males too. “I can assure you he never slept with slaves, or treat them badly. I think you will get what I mean when you hit that thing…what do you call it? Heat? Period time?”

“No.” he snapped, and that was the third time he threw that word out to Whitey Bay. He glanced at the med bay hallway. It was empty, quiet, like a trap. He’d need some efforts to get them out of here. “Wave,” he said finally. “And I know exactly what you mean.”

He knew, though he didn’t quite understand why Marco even bothered. This society was made of two classes: the upper class, which was here to rule, to dominate, to govern people; the other, like Ace, should obey. That’s how it worked. There used to be some rebellions who tried to break the balance, and what happened to them was tragic.

Ace tried to ignore the sense of embarrassment creeping in. Just like old times on podium, he couldn’t avoid the inevitable, that all young unbounded slaves would have wave, an ancient code running deep in their blood kept them from escaping. It could also turn into a punishment as their Masters like. Ace winced at the thought, torturous. He’d rather have Marco kill him than pass him to someone else, if his Master didn’t want to keep him anymore.

Lights went out all at once, and footsteps, the doors cracked as it locked suddenly. Ace looked back over his shoulder at the system controller. “Go,” he said, barely stopped when he switched his position to cover the other three. Izo reached one hand to his ear, putting Marco online.

“Apparently, they have changed security briefings. There’s nothing he could do,” Ace said, he grabbed Izo’s weapon and steadily aimed at the direction where the footsteps echoed.

Jozu shook his head a little. “You wanna bet?” he said as the lights next to the locked door flickered back to green, and he pushed it open.

Well, that one could help, as it turned out.

Izo lead the way down stairs as Marco instructed through earphone, Ace staying close and quiet overseeing every entrance they passed. The stairs entered into an underground parking lot, abandoned and full of forklift. Ace managed to stretch his Haki as wide as possible: that guy chased them, and others came too——and then he stopped and put out a hand to catch Whitey Bay, pulling them behind himself.

“Run to garage A,” he said, eyeing that way as he slowed down his paces, and pointing Izo’s weapon at the entrance they came from. “You can pick locks, right?”

“Ace——” Whitey Bay said, even as she moved with Ace’s gesture.

“Go get a car,” he said grimly. “I’ll hold him.” Chances were that man was alone and his allies wouldn’t sound the alarm before they started the car, but he’d get them if Ace stayed with Izo and Whitey Bay. And by now their chaser already close——there was no chance he could survive.

Ace took a deep breath, firmly holding his position. Well, as long as the other three got out, his mission was done. That’s all what Marco asked for, wasn’t it? Now, however, nearly two weeks since they got together, things were going well enough. He didn’t actually hate Marco very much at all. And he had only been forced to involve in some kind of sexual intercourse once.

Marco didn’t take him while he was weak, reacting no more than a favor, if he could him arousal.

Ace waved Marco off his mind, and locked onto that door. When it cracked open, he pulled the trigger, didn’t bother aiming at the target. He only need them back off a little while, giving those three some time to flee.

He did a quick sweep around using his Haki, but he was already relaxing. He could tell there wasn’t any here except——a silver SUV stormed its way right in front of Ace, blocking his gun and almost hit him. Then the back-seat door bumped open, Jozu turned and saw Ace aiming the gun still, he grabbed Ace by his arm, pulled him in.

“Don’t do it, Ace!” Izo said, turning to look at them as Ace came in. “You’re trying to get us killed!”

“No——”

“Yes!” he said, fast. Ace stared. “Marco is going to kill us all if you die here! He is already——”

Izo broke off as Whitey Bay, sitting on the driver’s seat, snickered happily. “Hold on,” she shouted the moment she stepped on the accelerator. “Let’s roll!”

“NOOOOOOOO——” This time both Jozu and Izo roared, soon Ace joined their panic as their SUV rattling down the road, unstoppable like an Icebreaker.


	4. Chapter 4

4、  
“Go get a goddamn license, will you,” Izo ran a hand over his face as Whitey Bay ditched the SUV a few blocks away from Marco’s address, and squeezed his teeth towards their lovely, gorgeous, apparently suicidal driver. “I’m going to die young, and that’s your fault.”

“Hey, you are already not young and still alive,” said Whitey Bay, trying to sound like she got offended, but failed when she turned to check Ace and Jozu, her face was definitely enlightened with that racing speed. “You guys are good?”

“Hardly,” said Jozu, who was comforting his own racing heart beats, and patted Ace on his head, rubbing his hair. Ace jerked his hand off, laughing, to be honest, he didn’t mind at all. He found those people adorable. He liked them, or even wanted to join them if Marco would allow him to.

“Hell,” spoke of the devil. Jozu jumped at the sudden click sound on their back-seat door, it abruptly opened, and Jozu’s jump stopped, mouth open in a O shape. “Get out,” Marco hissed, standing outside the car, staring at each one of them. “My dear fellows, what on earth do you think you are doing? Shooting Fast and Furious 7? And why do you let her drive?” he was talking to Izo, but pointing at Whitey Bay. Izo shrugged. Then Marco turned to hiss at Whitey Bay. “Why’re you driving? You don’t even have a license.”

“I am about to,” she argued.

“Not on my watch,” said Marco, staring at her. “Road killer.”

He got distracted from Whitey Bay by Ace. That young man was delighted, joyful excitement rolling out of him like a wave. But he bit his lips when he caught Marco’s eyes, froze, darting his eyes away slightly. Marco said nothing, held the doors open, letting them crawl out of that vehicle. Ace followed. When he finally stepped on the ground, Marco closed the back-seat door behind him.

“Having fun?” Marco asked, voice low in a way that it could only be heard between them.

After a second or two, Ace nodded slightly.

“Yeah,” he said quietly as Marco smiled.

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
It wasn’t quite a break. Jozu fell asleep on Marco’s coach, half sipping his drink. Izo on the other side facing down snorted a little. Whitey Bay took over their guestroom without asking. Thus, when Ace got back to his room, he found there lying a sleeping beauty on his bed.

“Well, it isn’t exactly what I need right now,” Ace murmured.

He made one more stop before heading to Marco. He was hungry, and he needed food. Marco was still up and still reading when Ace climbed the stairs. “The house is too small for four people, isn’t it?” Marco asked fondly, without looking around.

Actually, it was big enough, just occupied by some other stuffs belonging to Marco, and Ace had no idea where they came from. Marco slowly grinned and said, “Take mine if you need somewhere to sleep.” Ace’s ear went visible pink at the tip somehow. “I also bought you a gift.”

“What?” Ace said, stared down in surprise as Marco handed him a green sheathed dagger.

“A request from Izo, to be more precisely,” Marco said, leaning away from book shelves. “He wanted his weapon back.”

“Oh,” Ace shoved into his pocket and gave Marco that gun. “Sorry.”

“I can assure you he won’t mind,” Marco told him, watching Ace standing there looking at his hand and the dagger. It was already dark outside, more dimming inside the study. He can feel something was carrying on in Ace’s mind at the moment. “Something wrong?”

Ace was silent a moment and then lifted his chin up, to meet Marco’s eyes, seemed determined of the following conversation, then he jump-started. “Why don’t you bond me, like other masters and slaves?”

“Ace, I promise you, I’ll be there if your heat overwhelming——”

“That’s not it,” he said, fast, a wave of embarrassment made his blushed. But he didn’t move his gaze, instead he swallowed and forced that shame back as he spoke. “Whitey Bay said you never slept with slaves.”

“Did she really,” Marco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but as seeing Ace staring back at him, the corner of Marco’s mouth evoked a smile. “Call me old tradition, but I do believe sexual intercourse should involve love, which I believe you don’t——well, let’s say you don’t love me for now, do you. Besides, I don’t like that ‘lay down and think about your obligation’ thing.”

Marco realized his mistake one second too late: what did he mean for now? He sounded a little too hopeful, but he’d guess Ace didn’t notice yet, or just didn’t say anything. Marco stood up and closed his book in hand and said, as distant as he could pretend, “If you are tired, you can use my bedroom anytime you want. It has been a long day for you,” and walked to the other side of the study. Ace took the dagger tucking it back into his waistband, turned and headed to master bedroom.

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
That night was quiet.

Before heading to his bedroom Marco stopped at his kitchen. Ace already set all the dishes in dish washer after eating. That boy had good table manners and etiquette. He wondered who taught him, since…since that tragedy took his parent away. Marco seized one edge of the countertop and bowed his back and sighed.

He probably didn’t know who his father was. The government would forbid.

And his mother, according his background check Ace was an orphan since young, which meant his mother also passed away somewhere somehow. Marco clenched his hands. What happened to her? He had seen her once before Roger’s execution. She was gentle and tough at the same time. If there is one person in this world who deserved that woman, he would be Roger. 

Marco kept it a secret, because secret kept people alive. He would keep Roger’s son under his protection until that boy was ready for it. The last thing he wanted was having Roger’s son killed on his watch. The thought went pass him. Marco unlocked his clenched fists, and calmed down, his expression eased back to its normal way, lazy and half-hearted.

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
Ace sprawled in the chair opposite Marco’s bed, staring at nothing in dark. He should be sleeping, he knew, but he couldn’t as his was still high for the excitement. Marco’s friend hadn’t looked like they particularly minded his identity, they treated him as one of them. Whitey Bay asked Ace about his slave code, but didn’t push, just like asking what he would like for his dinner. Nothing else more.

Ace got irritated easily when people looked at him as a pity. They showed their charity only to fulfil their own pleasure, not really care.

He sat there listening to Marco’s footsteps approaching, the light stop in front of the shutting door, the even more gentle sound as he opened it. Ace breathed out. “Welcome back,” he said.

“I thought you were sleeping already,” said Marco. As he entered and closed the bedroom door, Ace cast a glare at him. “I don’t feel tired.”

“But you should,” Marco said, and turned on the night stand next to Ace. “Come get some sleep.”

That’s not an order, but Ace slowly and deliberately rose from the chair, and for a moment before he really near to Marco, Marco gazed at him. It was all too close. Marco could see color changing in those pupils. He kept his gaze straight on Ace’s face, meeting his gaze head on.

Then Ace stopped and closed his eyes slightly to kiss him. “Don’t put it off,” he said, not looking back. Adrenaline was running fast through his body, heartbeats making solid sound against his chest wall, loud enough for everyone hearing it. “Take me. Do whatever you want. You’ve just finished telling me that you want this——”

“Ace,” said Marco. He had to stop and swallow down the instant, climbing sexual desire, towards Ace. “I don’t want to——I never meant to——take you that way.”

“What way?” Ace asked, taking a step towards Marco, leaning in to kiss him again. He might not be a good kisser, but as a man himself, Ace knew exactly how to set another man on fire. “I don’t feel it’s an obligation,” he paused, let Marco’s fingers brush over his neck, which was so elegant, would look lovely beneath a collar. And those fingers moved lower, lower down on his collarbone, his chest.

Ace looked even more submissive, putting a hand up on Marco’s hand blindly. He wanted Marco to reach down, close those fingers gently around his cock, and stroke. He was arousal on even just thinking about it.

Giving in to Marco was easy, lowering his defending wall and yielding. Marco would take good care of him. “Go ahead,” he said softly, pulling Marco near, he didn’t want it to look like or sound like he was begging, but he couldn’t help; He voice rising voluntarily into a shudder at the end, like something was blocking his air passage. Forcing himself standing there instead of getting on his knees in front of Marco was all he could do. He was soon going to beg him for release. “Please.”

Marco squeezed his eyes shut, took a breath out and in, but he didn’t manage to resist his urge. “I imagine you know what you’re doing. I can’t hold back once I start.” In fact, he couldn’t now. He gave Ace a moment to change his mind, and did though resist his urge to just throw Ace on bed and coerce him to sex regardlessly.

“Yes, I want this,” Ace groaned, panting, sliding his crotch on Marco’s thigh. In fact he was just as tall as Marco, but now with his tracing movement, Ace had to look upwards to meet Marco’s gaze, like he was begging, putting all he had in his hand. “You can even sex roughly…I can take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put a story line on this story. I tried, but I guess I just want to see them having sex, and so...never mind the story line.


	5. Chapter 5

5、  
And as a matter of fact, when Ace gasped lying in Marco’s bed, he found himself enjoying this too, at the same time. Marco didn’t make a move for a moment. He stood in front of the bed, gazing at him, deliberately loosening his own shirt. He was dominating the situation without even try. Ace wondered if he could challenge him, like sitting up a little, or reaching out to take Marco’s cloths off, or——

Marco just evoked a smile at him, and raised his eyebrows. _Stop._

Ace stopped. “Yes,” he said.

Marco looked at him with enormous interest. “’Yes’ for what?”

“Everything,” he added. “Anything.” His hands dropped to his side. He didn’t really notice. The world had faded away, into soft and quiet and dim. It wasn’t only pleasure, it was relief: like suddenly being able to hand his burden to someone else, suddenly being able to rest.

Marco leaned over him, pushing Ace into the mattress. “Excuse me?” He asked warmly against Ace’s ear, amused. “Do I need your permission to carry on what I am about to do?”

That was not a question. And no, of course Marco didn’t need his approve. Ace groaned at his words, shuddering. Marco’s strength was slowly brushing him like a hand protectively lying on the back of Ace’s neck, steady and comforting, taking him in. Marco slid his knee inside between Ace’s thighs, and gently caressing his fingers on Ace’s face, slightly lifting his chin and kissing him.

Ace responded as soon as he felt his tongue, endless thirsty. A vivid memory of their first time, and how fiercely he pushed Ace away that Ace almost thought he didn’t want him, regretted buying him at the first place, and was going to send him away. Now he got it.

“I thought you didn’t like me that day,” Ace said, trying not to show his real feeling. Or he tried to. But he couldn’t help it; he heard Marco chuckled, satisfactorily tasting Ace’s words.

“I always liked you,” he said, and took Ace’s well-aroused in his hand, tapping its top by using his finger tip and rubbing slightly. “Before the beginning, you can’t imagine.” It was gentle but almost painful, it was unbearable. Ace gasped and shuddered in sudden. He could feel precum dripping down on Marco’s hand.

It was too soon for him to release.

Ace struggled, trying to avoid Marco’s hand.

 _Stop._ Marco gazed at him, as well as saying it. “Breath,” he said, but didn’t push any further, giving Ace a moment to breath. “Do you want me to continue?”

Ace seized permission and breathed. He swallowed hard, feeling all the desire to come. “I’m fine,” he said, shivering, and oh, yes, he was close, but he didn’t want to come right now, he wanted Marco inside him, he wanted to get high when Marco claimed him first by topping him, and then——

“It’s okay,” Marco said, bending down and nipped Ace’s ear, making him flinch. “Trust me,” he purred in a low voice, sliding his hand on Ace again. “I can get you off as many times as you can handle.”

Ace moaned as Marco sank another hand in his hair, griping tight. He arched beneath it and reached his orgasm. It was good, good enough. He had never convinced himself to trust anyone for a long time. He allowed himself to believe in every word Marco had said to him. Tears were gathering in his eyes, almost unbearable. He surrounded to the powerful strength of Marco, which was building stronger and stronger around him.

“It is I should say that,” Marco said, thumbs brushing over Ace’s cheek. “I can take whatever you were, and whoever you will be. I shall feel the obligation of giving you whatever you want as long as you ask me for it, Ace. You don’t need to hold back—— _I am here for you.”_

Ace put an arm around him, pulling him closer, taking everything Marco had chosen to give him, allow him to touch and feel. _He would never be able to cut loose again, even if Marco didn’t want him someday._

His hand clenched down hard on Marco’s back. “Don’t pass me to anyone,” he asked. “Please.” _My life would be ended at the point where you decided to move on to somebody else._ Ace felt his mouth trembling with his thought when Marco bent to kiss him instead of answering.

That night went on and on and on as Marco went far, taking Ace on just as much as he wanted to take. Ace had his fists clenched even tighter, bit his knuckles to avoid moaning to loud. Marco pulled his hand to the side, leaning in. He let Ace groan and beg in kisses.

“Stay close to me,” he said as he braced himself above Ace on the bed, and took Ace deep and steady with every stroke he made, sliding in and having Ace come again. “For now,” he said. “And forever lasting.”

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
Ace woke up the next morning on Marco’s bed with a little painful tense down somewhere. He didn’t know when he fell asleep or passed away last night. Marco was right, he should feel tired and get some rest. And memories flushed back, Ace groaned almost as soon as he remembered what had happened, and got hard all over again as he thought of Marco.

That arousal was slightly painful on his cock since he already got too much from Marco yesterday. Besides, Marco was not here. He didn’t feel like off without Marco in the intercourse. He closed his eyes and put up a hand on the back of his neck to feel it again. It almost felt like Marco was here, yet not the same.

Ace sighed, and rubbed his hair and opened his eyes. He staggered himself out of the bed, still sleepy and hungry.

“There he is!” Whitey Bay yelled out in a “Hooray” mood as Ace opened the door. “Our sleeping beauty. Good morning, or good afternoon I’ll say——how is your sleep last night?”

“Good,” Ace murmured, and surprisingly found he was telling the truth. In fact, it was better than good. He stilled there and turned his head to look for Marco.

Marco was talking to Jozu and another person which Ace never met before. He didn’t stop the conversation, but smiled a little when he gazed back at Ace and leaned forward as a good morning.

“That’s our front man, Thatch” Izo explained to Ace and cut Marco and Thatch off by rising his voice. “Thatch, meet Ace——give us a break, Marco, let him meet your boy.”

Ace didn’t correct Izo this time, somehow, he felt Marco would also want him to be called that way.

“What is a _front man_?” asked Ace.

That Thatch guy gave him a wide innocent smile, walking pass the isolated island, since apparently, nobody tried to approach Marco when he was talking to Thatch, that left him the isolated island in the middle of this room.

“Oh, a front man is,” answered Thatch as Ace gave him a baffled look. “The one who would stand in front of the others when something dangerous happened.”

“Really?” Whitey Bay turned around, looking like astonished or enlightened by his definition. “So, you ARE the one who should take his responsibility, and fight us against all the enemies.” and raising her eyebrows. “Marco, why don’t you let him take full charge and see what would happen next? You three already argued this whole morning, and it gives us all headache.”

“Alright,” Thatch snapped, pulling out a chair far from Marco and sat next to Whitey Bay. “Let’s not push it. Come on, Izo, you know that would be a good idea.”

“Break into that full armed Med Bay one more time would never be a good idea. There is an incredibly high bounty on you too, Thatch. They already find out who Whitey Bay is,” Marco said in a rational serious voice. “I won’t approve it. And you know what, as a matter of fact, I don’t think our Old Man would like that idea either. You could go ask him if you like.”

Ace only gave the conversation half ear, quietly moving across Marco’s island and searching idly in the fridge. He didn’t bother asking who that “Old Man” was. He guessed that’s man behind.

“Look,” Thatch said. “Whitey Bay failed doesn’t mean I would fail too.”

“And I didn’t fail, Thatch,” Ice Witch snapped, hissing and staring back at him like she was outraged all of a sudden. “I can’t believe you!”

“All right, that’s far enough,” Marco said, sounding pointedly. “Stop. Both of you.” He didn’t raise his voice, but the room went quiet for a moment.

Right, whip.

Ace, who dropped his hand to his side, intentionally, held his breath on the moment when Marco saying those words. It wasn’t pleasure actually, it felt like heavy and he suddenly wasn’t able to breath. Marco was only steps away from him, and he must have realized his influence on Ace though he didn’t look over or say anything. Ace knew Marco wasn’t mad, least not mad at him, but he couldn’t help feeling frustrated; his code made him feel that way, echoing inside his mind, reminding him he should whatever he could to please him.

Ace waited for the tense to roll over, and took a deep breath and sighed, stopped fighting against his urge. He obeyed, somehow, and he found himself like that idea to please Marco.

“What is it?” he asked and took out a plate. He walked past Jozu, back to Marco, offering him his plate. Marco already finished his breakfast long before Ace woke up, he watched Ace come close and bent over to look at his paper.

“Med Bay,” Marco hesitated, a vague strategy trying to form inside. “Tell me,” he said, and took Ace’s drink from his hand and sipped. “How well do you know about NSA?”

“What?” Ace blinked.

“Navy Security Agency.”

“Oh, I have never heard of it,” he blinked again. “But if you are referring to breaking in Med Bay, I can be of help. I have been there once to get your team members out.” He heard Whitey Bay squeezing her teeth again. He looked over to her, raising both hands up. “No offense to you, I swear.”

The room fell silent, and Thatch lifted an eyebrow, frowned a little at the same time. “Please, someone remind me again, who is he?”

“I am his new slave,” Ace answered, watching Thatch opened his mouth but too shook to say a word. “Or, you could consider me as his new orphan.”

“Enough,” Marco interrupted him and said, rose to his feet in one move, turning, before Ace could drop his eyes, he took a breath in., and stared back at Ace. “I never meant it that way.”

“I am yours, am I not?” Ace tried to stay on a distant voice, but with his deep rage, he couldn’t do it, and that tense came back. Ace’s hands tightened beside him. A wave of anger rolled across Ace’s nerve, and he once again shut his eyes. He couldn’t look at Marco, or he would soon drop on his knees.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to beg, and told Marco he didn’t mean it either, it was just too hard for him to not be ashamed and show his true feelings. Last night yielding to his sexual desire towards Marco and begging Marco to fuck him, to keep him around was already enough.

As the tense grew stronger and stronger, Ace slightly shaking, didn’t know how long would it take before he threw all his pride and dignity away and fell apart. A minute. A second. Any moment now.

“Marco,” gladly Izo stepped in, Ace could hear his voice, like from outer space. It didn’t help him fight the urge to give in, but reminded Marco his emotion already influenced the others in this room.

Then it stopped.

“Sorry,” Marco closed one hand on his forehead, breathing. “I’ll——” He paused, and Ace felt there a hollow gap between them now, he almost panicked immediately, gut clenched, he reached out in his head, snatching and grabbing at anything that came from Marco: his irritation. But no, all of them were gone. Ace stood, now he couldn’t even hide his shudder.

Marco didn’t finish what he just started and left the house.

Ace collapsed on his chair as soon as the front door closed, and swallowed, his throat not functioning. He leaned his face into his hands, and had to grit his teeth to keep still. He was going to pay for that, he knew.

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
On the first day they met, Marco told him he wouldn’t punish him. But in fact, he didn’t have to do anything, and Ace already felt that punishment taking place. Slowly but clearly did he realize he couldn’t handle it.

For the rest of that day, Ace stayed in the guest room, didn’t pay attention when the others left. He stared at the ceiling, when he heard Marco was back Ace stiffed. He wanted to open the door and go back out to Marco and to kneel, to beg for his forgiveness, for his mercy.

But he still couldn’t feel Marco. Marco won’t take him back, Ace reminded himself savagely. He could have any slaves. Marco was going to look for a way to get rid of him. That thought kept him in his room.

A knock came on the door. Ace nearly ripped the door open. Marco was outside and a hard-to-read expression on his face. “I am going out tonight,” he said blankly. “You are welcome to come with me if you’d like.”

Ace followed him back into the kitchen, relived and exhausted at the same time. But being tired didn’t stop him feeling horrible inside when he realized Marco didn’t lower his wall for Ace. “Can I talk to you?” he asked quietly. There was a small crank in his voice, the smallest plea for Marco’s attention.

Marco stared at him for a moment, still unreadable, and Ace swallowed. Then Marco turned his eyes away. “I am afraid not,” he said stiffly. “I don’t believe I can handle your talk tonight.”

Terror sank deep in Ace, eating him from inside. He opened his mouth involuntarily, “I didn’t mean to——”

“Ace,” Marco cut him off. “Stop it.”

Ace knew without words that Marco wasn’t asking for an explanation. He couldn’t step inside and go back anymore. He wasn’t welcome. He wasn’t wanted.

Marco sighed. “If you care to go with me, then dress up,” he said. “If you still want that talk, we’ll talk later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, please...


End file.
